


Do I know you?

by Milikika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cosplay characters, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jean have a thing for Eren, Like almost everyone is a cosplayer, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Rich Levi, but Eren loves Levi, cosplay au, eager eren, mentions of other animes and comic books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milikika/pseuds/Milikika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 months ago Eren Discovered The Corporal, one of the most famous male cosplayers ever existed. 1 week ago, he found that Levi was working on a cosplay of the show Attack on titan, like him. So what does Eren do? trying to find courage to talk to him, meet him in real life and finally when Levi was warming up to him, he went to a 2 months vacation on Europe.<br/>Life is hard, but at least both of them have skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i hate you Armin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys! first fanfiction for this fandom in english.  
> ...im not perfect in english so sorry in advance.  
> I had this ideia 2 months ago(?) i already have 1 more chapter and if everything goes well i will publish in a 1-2 weeks.  
> hopefully. lets pray.  
> Never saw a cosplay Au, why is that?  
> Oh and btw this is not beta-ed, if you want to be my beta just talk to me :) im a nice person

_I can do this, just click send!_

The mouse moved around the send buttom. His hands were shaking, could he even do it?

He look over the page, looking for any errors, but none. Well Eren was never the best in english...

_To: Levi Ackerman_

_From: Eren Yeager_

_Hi!_

_My name is Eren yeager, before anything, I am one of your biggest fans! Your cosplays are always perfect, to the detail of the armor of the caracther Alphonse to the Jacket of Alucard, its just...perfect._

_These past few days, i saw that you just talk about the anime Attack on titan, and that you are almost finishing humanity greatest soldier cosplay. Well, I'm almost finishing my cosplay of the protagonist, do you want to do a photoshoot together? On your facebook, I saw that you lived on a 30 minute ride from the city i live._

_I have been cosplaying almost 5 years, this is my denviantart account, if you want to check it out of course. _

_It would be a honor to cosplay together with the Corporal._

_Have a good day,_

_Shape-shifter._

Should he say his age? Gender? Is it to long? To small? What if he doesnt like me? I should not lie about where i Live, I should just not sending to him...yeah its bet-

“I’m Sorry Eren, but i cannot watch you suffer in front of that email a whole week!” Armin, who just appeared out of nowhere, put his hands over mine and...

_You have send your email sucefully_

Not even a second later, the floor was creaking with shoes, the walls were reverberating yells of fear and angryness.

_I hate you, Armin._

__

Everything started 5 months ago when Berthold Call him over skype and showed him this “awesome cosplayer that lived just 1 hour away from your home”and “not just an awesome cosplayer but a piece of art, look at that booty!”

He was a piece of art indeed. He had abs, he was older (almost 15 years older that Eren) He had fucking awesome job (who never dreamt of being an art design to video games?)This Cosplayer...Corporal was his name, everyday updated his status, being about his work, personal life or cosplay progress. This guy even posted reviews of what he watched and cons where he went to.

No need to say Eren starting to looking up to him. Even sometimes calling Corporal his senpai. just a joke of course.

In a week Eren discovered alot about this guy. First, his name _Levi Ackerman._ His age _29 years old._ He had a cosplay group called Survey Corps and sometimes they would do CMV’s (that were perfect, _he was perfect_ )

And today The corporal posted a video. Eren, without a second to spare, clicked and just start _fanboying_. _Giggling like a school girl with a crush_. Armin and Mikasa, who were on the ground having a makeout session, stopped just to look at him weirdly.

 _“First day at Mad cientist A.K.A Hange, I can tell you. this. Is. disgusting. Look at this. LOOK”_ Levi was walking around the house when he stopped, passed a finger over a table and showed to the camera. Or the  camera was not good enough and didnt show the dust, or it was so litle that even the camera couldnt pick. _“ this is a lesson to you shitty persons. Clean your fucking house, The corporal doesnt like it when is dirty”_

And Did Eren let that pass? No.

Actually Mikasa started to have respect for this man as it made Eren  Yeager Clean the House. NOT just his room, the whole, 2 bedroom Apartment.

Back again to the day when The stupid yellow mushroom send the message for him. Armin Was laughing in the lap of Mikasa, who was protectvily huging her boyfriend.  Eren sat in front of them, crossed arms and pout in his face. After some minutes just looking  Eren muttered a thank you under his breath and trio stardedto watch the newest episode of _Sherlock_.

2 hours and Levi did not respond.

It took longer than a couple of hours, even days, 7 precisely.

He didnt go to school that day. Partially because Eren stayed late on the computer and the other part because all his classes Armin would go too, so he will just see his notes.

“Lazy ass” had said Armin.

 At 3pm, he and Jean, who Eren had commanded to come play video games, Were playing a online game. Both sitting on the ground with the big tv in front of them.

“suicidal shit. If you hadn’t go in there ALONE  we would have passed the mission”

“fuck you Jean”  Eren would never said that Jean was right. Never.

“bastard”

“horse face”

The exchange of compliments continued for some time until Eren phone buzzed with a new email. Like the past days, Eren stopped what he was doing and run to the couch. _almost falling in the meantime_. Jean snickered behind him, but Eren did not care.

Not with that email in front of him.

_From: Levi Ackerman_

_To: Eren Yeager_

_I looked over your cosplays. Not bad for a brat._

_Unfortunely, in two weeks I will go to Portugal to a well received vacation.I will stay in europe for two months._

_If you still want to do the photoshoot after, we can meet and talk personally._

_Do you live close to the city Trost? Im going to have a conference in the city tomorrow._

_The corporal._

He, Eren Yeager, Will meet tomorrow Levi Ackerman _personally._ Problably touch his hands. See his smile ( almost every photo he is not smilling, and when he is, look forced, Eren wanted to see the real one)

_Is this the real life?~_

_Is this just fantasy_ ?~

__

Meanwhile Jean was utterly confused. Eren, out of the blue, got up, almost falling, _pretty hilarius_ he may add, stopped playing in a game where you could not PAUSE and because of it he DIED ( that suicidal bastard will pay) and for what?

_To check his damn phone._

To say that Jean was angry was a understanding.

And now , The kid is smilling to no one, a dreamy one, Jean realized, and BLUSHING. Eren Yeager was blushing. A good idea came to him _, a very good one._

Well good things come from the bad,they say, and it was true. Stealthily Jean picked his own phone, unlocked, and took a photo. He smiled in triumph. _It was perfect._

A stupid smile on the face, neck, ears and cheeks red, and eyes darker than normal.

And Eren didn't even realized.

_Blackmail is a wonderfull thing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Levi will go to Portugal and not France. why?  
> I live in portugal so i know stuff from here and i just went to france 2 times so i dont know that much about it, sorry guys XD  
> i didnt write anything in this year...is this good? tell me?  
> (hugs you because you read everything even this)


	2. Looks like a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after some time Levi finally responded.  
> Now, where will they meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little more than a week BUT it hadnt past the 2 week mark :D  
> happy :3

                                                                                 

_...Anyway the wind blows~..._

Eren sighed happilly, he still remembers the whole music. Like, the whole 6 minute music. ESPECIALLY the solo, _yess_...He grinned to himself.

_Wait...didnt something happened before...?_

Oh shit! Levi responded me. He actually did it! I will _meet_ him tomorrow.

 Where the fuck is Armin when I need him?! And jean’s here. _Jean_ he said in his mind almost disgustingly.

“jean, get out” He said rising up and looking down where the boy was. Eren walked away, turning off the computer and television. Eren was entering his own room when Jean pass by him with a odd looking face.

“talk to you later” Jean said, before closing the apartement door.

 _I need Armin,_ Eren tought, He picked his phone eargerly.

You know Eren is a fan of The corporal when he unlocks his phone,  and the wallpaper is...the corporal himself.

_Ok, at least is ringing. C’mon Armin, i need you!_

“Eren! What the Hell? i am in the middle of a class! You’re lucky everyone is talking and the teacher is not here” said Armin, tone disaproving.

“something happened today...” _Try to play cool Eren, try play cool_

“keep going...” Cleary , the blond boy was in a rush _. Always the nerd one._

“so...Levi responded me today” Eren was looking at his nails. Imagining himself right beside Armin.

“awesome Eren!”  the blond sit upright, happy for his best friend.

“I KNOW right? Tomorrow im going to trost to meet him” Eren broke the act and let the excitment flood out of him.

“what hour should we go then?”

“we? Armin there’s no we in this, im going alone” Now Eren is confused. He arched is brow in questioning.

“Eren, im sorry but im coming with you, it-”

“no you are not!” Yelled Eren.its not fair. I will go alone.

 “Eren, teacher just arrived, talk to you later” Armin  concluded the call with a rush tone.

Armin _will not_ come with me, and I pray to gods to Mikasa not to come either.

That girl is scary to persons that just Eren knows, well now Armin is getting a large potions of the attention of Eren to himself, as they are dating but still very protective of her ‘little brother’

* * *

 

1 hour.

1 hour that Eren waited for his friend to come home.

A tired sigh and rusting of keys called his atention to the door, _fucking finally._

“Look Eren, I will go even if you dont like it” He is tired, Just looking at his posture and face, the tiny dark circles around blue-not shining- eyes.

“No, you will not!” God his voice sounded like a irritanting child.

“listen Eren, You never met Levi in real life, what if- _shut up_ Eren, I know you want to talk _just listen-_ what if he is not Levi? A rapist? A Kidnapper? What do you _think_ how me and Mikasa would feel?  _We’re a family_ Eren”

“ Its not like you would make a diference if that was the truth” the green eye boy said looking at the ground, feeling bad.

“no I wouldnt” Armin agreed “ Its not like he will know i am with you”

 “huh?” said eren coking his head to the side.

“ you two will meet in a crowed place, and i will blend with the people, if anything happens i call the police”

“that...actually make sense...ok then. I still need to respond him, i was waiting for you, so what should i say?”

“Hm...You should...” Trailed Armin, lazily

* * *

 

“Let me read it again” repeated Eren

“Hello Levi! I do live nearbly of Trost, do you, by chance, know the bakery “Blouse Bakery”? Its really good and in the center of the city. What hour should we meet?”

“why did you suggested this bakery, Armin?”

“Well, Mikasa is friend of the owner, and they have this wonderfull cake, Sasha-“ Armin was interrupted by a voice that, Eren not even Armin, wanted to hear right now.

“What about Blouse bakery, Armin?” _Goddamnit Mikasa, why did you need to come now?_ tought Eren.

“hm....Me and Eren... we were think of going there tomorrow, a guy thing, y’a know?”

Mikasa blinked once.

Armin starded twitching around, not brave enough to look at his girlfriend. Eren was glaring at the blond friend, who was not capable of lying to Mikasa.

“So Eren is going to a date? Im going too” it was just like she was talking about the weather, taking off her jacket, loosening the brown scarf of today, and sitting- no, _lauching_ \- herself to the sofa, and at the same time hitting Eren with her foot as a warning.

_Don´t tell me not to do it_

As if.

Tried once, and still pitied the guy. _Bloody mikasa broke his nose._ It didnt help that she discovered I was dating that guy 3 months later by _walking on us._ It was awkard

* * *

 

In 10 minute he send the text to Levi. And got a response.

 4 pm its good for you?

_Hell yes it was._

Of course he did not write that, a simple _perfect!meet you there, goodbye s_ erved.

Eren was excited, so excited he already has choosen his clothes- _black jeans and a green t-shirt, with a jacket on top-_ and bought 3 train tickets to trost.

With nothing to do Eren picked the image, already printed, of the protagonist of Attack on titans.

It is weird.

This...character, just looked like him. Hair, eyes...everything. actually he wasnt even his favourite character, second for the count, but the _need_ to cosplay him is...so _big_.

Its not like eren could do something now, without material.but he needed to look.

_What was his name again?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again :3 did you like it? i hope so :3  
> oh by the way, this chapter is kind of incomplete as in i writed more but i didnt like them together but is not a full new chapter.  
> Im starting to put some reincarnation thingy XD  
> my school started this week, new school, new class its...weird. how about you?  
> talk to me, im nice :)  
> thank you for the 2 comments, 2 bookmarks, 12 kudos and 160 hits! :D


End file.
